


A Punishment fit for an Assassin

by VanillaSkys



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Marluxia is a little shit, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, Vexen has had e n o u g h, sub dom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: I re-wrote my first ever MarVex fanfiction!Ever since arriving at Castle Oblivion, Marluxia has gotten on Vexen's nerves, its time someone taught him a lesson and Vexen knows exactly what this pompous asshole needs.These boys just love to hate one another





	A Punishment fit for an Assassin

“There is nowhere for you to hide, Number Eleven..." Vexen drawled as he approached the botanic. "You will learn to show me the respect I am due”

Marluxia scoffed, looking across at Vexen from where he stood. Who did he think he was, if anyone was to be taught a lesson it was the scientist. “And why would I be needing to hide?” 

"Bend over, Marluxia.." The blond said simply, words like ice as he stepped closer to the lord of the castle. When the lesser nobody refused to move he began rolling up his sleeves ever so slightly. 

“Excuse me?” The pinket cocked a brow, having to bite back a laugh that threatened to spill. 

“Do not make me repeat myself” Vexen said just as coolly as before, watching as Marluxia continued to ignore his instructions. 

“Have you forgotten your place Number Four?” Marluxia asked, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he stepped towards the blonde. 

A small chuckle escaped Vexen, though despite this he was deadly serious “It is not I who has forgotten their place, for as you just so aptly stated in this organisation I am number four whilst you are-“ 

“I am Lord of this castle” Marluxia delighted in interrupting, meeting the blonde in the middle, all but inches from him. It was then that Vexen began to chuckle again, his lips pressing into a thin smirk. 

“You’re so predictable, pulling rank as if that matters a lick to either of us” He scoffed “You lack respect and I refuse to blindly follow such an imbecile” Vexen spat, delighting in the frown it earned him. 

Marluxia remained calm, refusing to play ball with whatever traps the scientist was laying. “You must really think so little of me if you expect a response to such a petulant insult”

“Petulant... no no, I’d say it was perfectly accurate... after all, only an imbecile would let his guard down long enough for me to do this” Vexen said smugly, looking down at the ice that had crept its way across the floor to where Marluxia stood, encapsulating his ankles. He was well and truly stuck. “And you didn’t even feel it, you were too busy reminding me how ‘important’ you are” The blonde chuckled as Marluxia followed his gaze to the floor, the beginnings of panic clear in his eyes as he looked back up to meet Vexen’s. 

“A real leader wouldn’t feel the need to remind his subordinates of his status” Vexen said simply, savouring the rosy tinge the botanist’s cheeks took. “What’s the matter? It’s usually quite hard to get you to shut up, cat got your tongue?” The scientist joked, stepping away to inspect a nearby table that had an array of ‘tools’ laid out upon it. “What to do, what to do…” 

Marluxia began tugging at the ice the second Vexen’s back was turned, suddenly all too aware of the tools in the scientist possession. 

"Very good." Vexen said bluntly, picking up a metal ruler, which to his merit was the least torturous of the spread. He turned to see the horrified botanist squirming against the ice that held him in place, he looked rather delicious when he squirmed... it wasn’t often that he got to see the botanist lose his usually calm composure, he had only witnessed it a handful of times and he was going to savour this for a while. 

“Insubordination!” Marluxia cried as Vexen advanced towards him, despite his attempts he was held solidly in place. 

“Oh do calm down! you’ll break something if you’re not careful” Vexen scolded, referring to his ankles “Although they are on ice so I suppose the swelling wouldn’t be too bad” 

“Sadistic bastard!” Marluxia snapped again, refusing to simply stand and take it. Vexen let out a short snort at the name calling as he walked past the pinket, placing a chair before him much to his confusion which was sated moments later when he was forced down to lean against it. "I said bend over" Vexen repeated, voice deadly. 

Before he could protest, Vexen brought the ruler down hard against the botanist’s rear, eliciting a sharp gasp. 

“For everything you have ever done to me... " The blonde said quickly swatting at Marluxia a second time. This time the botanist bit back a yelp, biting down hard on his lower lip. 

Vexen was displeased with this, he needed to take him down a peg or two, show him how worthless and pathetic he really was. He decided to take it up a notch, bringing the cold metal down against Marluxia’s backside again and again in quick succession until he broke, crying out at long last. The air was knocked from the pinket with each blow as he squirmed trying to escape both the ice and the tirade of blows upon his rear. 

Vexen smirked at the pinket's screams knowing that he now had full control over the lord of the castle. He repeated the process, slashing Marluxia again until he began to beg. “Plea..” He panted weakly.

“What was that?” Vexen asked, bringing the ruler down again sending Marluxia jerking forwards. 

“Please” The pinket tried, fighting back tears, breathing shakily.

“I can’t hear you?” Vexen replied almost sing song as he brought it down again, harder this time earning yet another sweet yelp. 

“pLEaSE!” Came Marluxia’s strangled response, fat tears spilling down his rosy cheeks as he clung to the chair for support. 

"Painful, is it not~?" Vexen asked calmly, fiddling with the ruler for a short moment. He would give the botanic at least a few seconds of breathing.

Marluxia heaved in what little air he could, he daren’t reply... he wasn’t going to give Vexen the satisfaction. 

"How many times have you embarrassed me, Marluxia? Ridiculed me… used me” He paused “ I should spank you for every single last time that you have...” 

"I beg off you" Marluxia panted between words. “Mercy…”

"Oh? /You're/ begging /me/, hm? Now, that is interesting..." He swung back, pausing momentarily "I will then do as you have done in our earlier 'incidents'... Not show any mercy at all." Vexen then whipped the botanic again, harder than before. 

The scream that followed echoed throughout the halls, followed by a sob as he tried with all his might to escape the pain. 

"Pompous" Whack “Arrogant” Whack “Concieted” Whack “Vapid” Whack “Insuffurable” Whack “Vain” Whack “Manipulative” Whack “Wretch!”

Vexen lowered the ruler, smirking as he leant in close "Pitiful condition you have gotten yourself in..." He whispered into the other's ear, touching a cool finger to his cheek earning a small whimper from the botanist. Vexen chuckled softly, placing the ruler down as he returned to his lab tables. "I do really hope that you have learned something from this, Marluxia.” When he was met with silence Vexen turned scowling over at the other. "Now? Aren't you even going to speak? Harass me beyond belief like usual?"

"Jackass!" The younger male hissed eventually. Vexen snorted, wrinkling his nose. "Hmph. At least I will be able to sit on mine for the week You won’t. ~" He cooed.

Marluxia forced himself to Stand up straight. "arghh!” He cursed the involuntary noise, but the pain was beyond unbearable. The scientist simply smirked, watching the other with interest. “Pity..."

"I... Hate ... You"

"I hate you too~." Vexen hasted to reply, then bent over the lab table as he fiddled with the empty beakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want the original as a separate chapter just to prove that one yall can improve and two, 13 y/o Emily didn't have a clue what she was doing


End file.
